


Confusion

by RainontheWindow



Series: Is This Happening [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Ackley bridge - Freeform, Bi, Finding Nory, Gay, M/M, Nory - Freeform, THEYRE SO CUTE, channel 4, watch s2 beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainontheWindow/pseuds/RainontheWindow
Summary: First part of a series about Cory and Naveed. Explores their roles in part of season two and afterwards.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for coming to my Nory fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! I recommend that you watch s2 first as it includes parts from the Nory episode and after it ends. Love you all ❤️

He didn't realise it would get to this. As soon as Cory had kissed him on the forehead, Naveed thought he was having him on - but then Cory kissed him on the lips and the atmosphere took over and he was hard. Cory was hard as well. Naveed knew he would never forget this moment and as one thing led to the other he was overwhelmed by how good he felt, he hadn't felt this good in years. I bet my parents are proud he chuckled in his head, because even in this moment he was still up for a joke, but what happened next was no joke. As his breathing got heavier he was full of joy and he was awakened by his senses as the feeling of Cory's skin on his chest gave him chills.

What happened in the next couple of days was not part of the movie cliche he thought was going to play out. He had done everything right, bragged a bit to Naz about his 'experience' and he had his suitcase all packed to move in for good with his future boyfriend - and he was emphasising future as of course he didn't want to rush anything with Cory. However, Cory then decided to sleep with a girl. Why a girl?! What's so good about girls anyway? He knew Nazreen could tell him for hours why girls were amazing but he would never understand. So Cory ruined it, the movie cliche, their relationship and Naveed's heart.

Although Cory standing right in front of him, all sound was just rushing past his face as Cory pleaded with him. "I can't be what you want me to be." That hit hard. Naveed never intended to put Cory in this position but he also never intended to be Cory's little experiment. But for some reason he couldn't feel anger, this was his mate, he had been there for him over the past few months and he needed him, relationship or not.

A few months later

Their platonic friendship was now their bond. Although they were the best of friends and there were no barriers, Cory still didn't feel completely alright. When he had slept with Naveed a few months ago it had felt right and when he had the chance to sleep with a girl the next day it had felt right too. All those feelings were too much for him at the time, but now he was just mates with Naveed. Right? Naveed had made it clear he was over him, talking about a cute guy he had seen in the street or encouraging him to get with different girls at school, but things still didn't sit right with Cory. It was like something was missing. But shaking off all these thoughts, he continued his journey to Naveed's house, where he would go into the living room and they would watch TV.

Naveed came to the door with a big grin on his face right before Cory was about to knock on the door. "What's up with you?" Cory asked,   
"I'm in!" Naveed cried, "You're favourite local comedian is going to have to up sticks for a couple of weeks lads!"  
Absolutely baffled, Cory gave him a puzzled look to which Naveed replied:  
"The summer programme, remember."  
Cory's face turned into a smile almost as wide as Naveed's.   
"That's great mate!" he replied "when is it?"  
"Next week."

A few hours later, Cory was cycling home, stunned. He wasn't going to see his best friend for three weeks. Although it wasn't a huge amount of time he was still hurt. What was he going to do for the next few weeks without his best mate? He knew Naveed needed to go, but part of him wanted to swoop Naveed into his arms so that they can run away together and they could be alone. Stop. Why would he want to be alone with Naveed? His friends are amazing, school is alright, his Dad is getting better. He thought back to when they were alone in his bedroom. Stop. Don't think about it. Cory started cycling faster. He remembered when he was cycling with Naveed. Then they had both gone to his house and slept together. He stopped. Naveed was all he had thought about for months, not just the fact they had sex but his eyes, his lips, his kiss. STOP STOP STOP. Cory couldn't help it, and he hated that.

Naveed was excited, but nervous, naturally. He knew that he wanted to go in there and be as dramatic as possible, make a good first impression. He took a deep breath and walked off the train onto the platform and just like that he was in the centre of London. It had been a long train ride, but it was all worth it. He thought about how this was worlds away from where he lived - he wouldn't see anybody from Ackley Bridge here - but he wished he was here with Cory. Cory. It had been hard getting over Cory, but his friend had made it very clear that that night mean't nothing. Cory couldn't be what he wanted him to be. Naveed knew that he maybe wasn't completely over Cory, he wanted to be, but it was too hard. Naveed stopped this aimless track of thoughts that were filling up his brain, anyway, he thought, I have three weeks here away from reality. Make the most of them.

Cory was on his bed, tired, hungover and bored. His dad was shouting on him from downstairs asking if he wanted any breakfast, but Cory shouted no. What was the point of getting up? It's not like he's going to do anything. It had been six days since Naveed left, only six and he was already missing him. Man up, he thought and texted Riz if he wanted to play a game of footie. No reply - Riz never looked at his phone. Cory rolled his eyes as he simultaneously rolled over in his bed and laughed, he's known Naveed for less than a year and he now can't live without him for six fucking days. That creeping thought rested in his head: what if sleeping with him wasn't a mistake. He groaned, put on some clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his dad. Anything to take his mind off it.

Naveed looked at his buzzing phone, it was Cory. He wasn't sure whether to pick it up, it had been a week since he started the programme and it had been amazing - Cory had hardly crossed his mind, however he picked up the call.  
"Cory! How are you doing mate?"  
"I'm doing well thanks, just calling to see if you're settling in okay?"  
Naveed started to relax and they started talking just as if they were on the sofa at home watching the television. Naveed's door opened and in walked Tom one of the people in his group, now, Naveed had to admit that this guy was cute. "Hi!" Tom said, smiling as he sat down next to him on the bed.   
"I have to go now Cory I'll speak to you later yeah!"  
"Yeah bye," Cory replied and Naveed ended the call.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to tear you away from your phone call," Tom apologised  
"It's fine." Naveed replied, secretly cheering and not so secretly blushing.  
They then carried on the conversation and as they heard the key in the lock, Tom lean't in for a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away just as the door opened and a few of their friends came in. They sat together the whole night, brushing each other until they were left alone again.

Cory knew it was a male voice, so why was this guy more important than him? Then it hit him. He wasn't Naveed's crush anymore, he's moved onto somebody who actually said they wanted to be with him. Now he knew that this may all be inside his head, but he couldn't help it, his brain and his heart was sending him all these mixed signals. He didn't want to date boys. But he wanted to date Naveed.


End file.
